Symmetry
by Gorpelz
Summary: Shukaku and Inner Sakura. Two inner demons awakened at the same time... again. What are Gaara and Sakura to do as the two demons invade their minds? Going crazy at the same time... Perfect symmetry. Rated T for now...


**Oh man... I can't believe I started a new story... AGAIN! **

**Well, this story is inspired by Asylum 626, a game by Snack Strong Productions.**

**WARNINGS: Rated M for blood, violence and language.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Another day. My psychiatrist asked me to sit on the couch again.

"Okay Gaara, Like we've done before, Close your eyes and picture the incident in your mind. Do you remember anything?"

~Flashback~

_"No! Gaa-chan! Don't do it! Run, danna!"_

_I still remember her voice, so fragile. And that night, that wonderful night when I was left all alone. Hm... I still remember their warm blood painting the carpet. White mingling with red... A cocktail of blood and sand... _

_"Oh my God! Gaara! What happened?! Dajobu desu ka?"_

_And my poor unknowing sister ran foolishly into the room. Her blood was beautiful against the white carpet._

_"Minna, Dajobu desu ka? I heard screaming."_

_My brother was smart. He ran away at the very sight of blood. But he never got away before I broke his arm. That was when people started gathering in front of the house. The sight of red flashing lights apparently amusing to them. _

_"Gomen Kankuro-san, But we have to take him away."_

_"Hai, please, just don't hurt him. He's just a little boy."_

_"Konnichiwa Gaara-kun, Watashi wa Yashamaru. I'll be taking care of you from now on."_

_I felt a blanket being wrapped around me. I was being carried into a white van. _

_"Oyasuminasai, Gaara-kun."_

_Black._

~End Flashback~

"Gaara?" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"No." That was always my answer. I always pretended that I didn't even know that I killed my own parents.

"Hm... still no progress? Ok, you can go back to your room now. Yashamaru will accompany you."

"Ikimashou, Gaara-kun." He smiled as he offered his hand to me.

"Hai." I took his hand and let him lead me to my room. He's probably the only one who understands me. He was locked up here once himself.

"Well, ja-ne Gaara-kun!" He smiled, walking off.

"This is gonna be a long day." I picked up the sketch pad Yashamaru gave me for my birthday, along with a sharp pencil. I scratched at the chakra seal on the back of my neck. It prevented patients from hurting people. The damn thing has been bothering me ever since I was sealed.

I let my hand drift up and sketch. I sketched walls. Stained walls, but, what was staining them? I let my hand draw pools of it on the floor, scratches and splashes on the walls. Blood. I let myself draw a figure on the floor, a lone silhouette in a square room. No windows, no doors. The only light was from a little bulb floating in the air.

The sketch was, overall, depressing.

"Gaara-kun, time to eat." Yashamaru was at the door smiling at me.

"It's that time already?" I looked up from my sketch, "Alright, I'll just put this on my wall."

I picked up the pad and ripped the page off. The tape was on the table on the other side of the room so I went over to it and taped the sketch to the wall.

"Another sketch huh?" He smiled, staring at the sketch.

"I made a promise, remember?" I smiled a little, not so much as to show any real emotion, but enough to reassure him.

~Flashback~

_"So, tell me about your hobbies."_

_Yashamaru and I were sitting beside the tree at the yard, watching the other patients play soccer.  
_

_"Drawing I guess." I rested my head on the trunk, and stared at the sky._

_"Well then, If you like drawing that much, promise me that you'll draw something every day for me, ok?"_

_"Sure." I smiled the smallest if smiles and let myself drift to sleep._

~End Flashback~

"You know Yashamaru, you're my first real friend, probably even my best friend.." I looked at him to see his reaction.

"A-ano, arigatou, Gaara-kun." He held back tears as he tried to smile. "H-hai, I-ikimashou."

"It's okay Yashamaru, you can hug me." I sighed.

He quickly hugged me, tears in his eyes, "You've become my best friend too, Gaara-kun."

"GAH! Alright Yashamaru, I get it! Let go!" He was practically crushing my lungs.

"Gomen Gaara-kun. I got carried away." He sniffled.

"Ikimashou." I held out my hand and he took it.

**NORMAL POV**

A pink haired girl entered the lunch room. She was with a man with silver hair, wearing a mask taht covered the lower part of his face.

"Yo, Kakashi!" Yashamaru stood up and waved at the man.

"Oh, Konnichiwa Yashamaru!" Kakashi waved back and started walking over to Gaara and Yashamaru.

"So, who's this little guy?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not little. I'm sixteen years old." The red head answered.

"Gomen Kakashi, this is Gaara. He doesn't like it when people think he's younger than his real age." Yashamaru smiled, rubbing the back of his neck, "Anyway, Gaara you stay here while Kakashi and I get our food. Don't wander off ok? I don't know what I'd do if you got lost again."

"Hn." Gaara answered, closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Konnichiwa, Watashi wa Sakura desu." The pink haired girl smiled, offering to shake his hand, "You're Gaara. Right?"

Gaara stared at her hand then closed his eyes again, "Hn."

"Okay... Not the friendly type." Sakura mumbled, bringing her hand to her face and resting her cheek on it.

--

"So, you're finally working here huh?" Yashamaru grinned.

"Yeah... Since I learned that Sakura was admitted to a mental institution I quickly asked for a job." Kakashi explained, "I just think that if I'm with her when she's recovering, she'll get better faster." _"I'll also miss her. I've been away from her for far to long. Maybe that just helped her crack. Damn it. Why did mom have to marry a psychopathic pedophile?"_

"That's how I feel about Gaara. He never really opens up to anybody except me. I think he'll get better if he has someone to talk to." Yashamaru picked up four bowls of ramen and put them on his tray.

--

"Ramen again? Don't they serve anything else here?" Sakura stuck out her tongue at the bowl of ramen.

"If you don't eat they'll just strap you to a bed and feed you through a hole in your neck." Kakashi smirked.

"Fine. But that sounds a lot better than eating ramen every single day of your life." Sakura rolled her eyes and groaned.

Gaara leaned in to whisper to Yashamaru, "Are they related or something?"

"Hai, brother and sister." Yashamaru grinned.

Gaara stared at the siblings and remembered Kankuro, "Hey Yashamaru, Is my brother alive?"

"Don't you remember?" Yashamaru looked at Gaara with a small frown.

"N-no, I don't. It's all a blur." Gaara turned pale and suddenly collapsed.

"Gaara-kun!" Yashamaru shouted.

**GAARA'S POV**

**_"Hello, Gaara. It's been awhile."_**

_"No! Stop! Don't do this!"_

_**"You've been avoiding me for quite awhile now."**_

_"That's because killed most of my family."_

_**"I merely pushed you in the right direction. The rest was your doing."**_

_"No, you can't fool me, I know that I'm not crazy!"_

_**"If so, then why can you hear me?"**_

_**--**_

I was woken up by a loud thud resonating throughout the room.

I opened my eyes. Tiles. White tiles. Floor? Shit, I fell of the bed again.

I groaned as I turned to face the wall. I noticed the sketches taped to the wall. My room. Another nightmare huh? I stood up looked through the small window above my bed. It's still dark. Probably around 2:00 AM. Everyone's asleep and there's no getting out. Damn, I skipped dinner. My hand found it's way to my right temple. My head hurt like a bitch.

"Gaara-kun," I heard a male voice calling me. "Are you awake? I heard a loud noise." Yashamaru.

"Hai Yashamaru, I'm fine." I answered as he unlocked the steel door. "Why are you still here? It's really late."

"A-ano, I was worried. You collapsed during lunch." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm aware of that." I answered, "But why?"

"I don't know, the doctor said it was probably because of the heat." Yashamaru sighed, "Anyway, are you hungry? You barely finished your food at lunch and you never ate dinner."

"Sure but are the cooks still in?" I asked.

Yashamaru sweatdropped, "I CAN cook you know!"

"I know, I just SO wanted to do that." I smirked.

"Just for that, I'm cooking ramen." He smirked his most evil smirk and laughed menacingly.

"You know I hate ramen! Damn it." I huffed in defeat.

--

"Wow, this is actually edible!" I said as I took a sip of the broth.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now, eat!" He smiled.

"Itadakimasu." I said quietly. I heard a slight shuffling to my right, "It's no use hiding, I already know you're there."

"Huh?" Yashamaru looked at me, confused.

"E-etto, I was hungry so I asked aniki-chan to come with me to the lunch room and get something to eat." I heard a small voice and soft footsteps barely audible against the tiled floor.

"Oh Kakashi's here too?" Yashamaru asked.

"Yo." Kakashi smiled.

"How about two more bowls of ramen?" Sakura held up two fingers.

--

"Wow I didn't know you could cook, Yashamaru! This is good, you could even surpass Teuchi's ramen!" Kakashi grinned.

"Well, I wouldn't say surpass but thanks." Yashamaru grinned back.

"So, Gaara What's up up with the make up and tattoo?" She poked me, she actually poked my tattoo. She _is_ crazy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I stood up, grabbing her hand.

"Gaara, calm down. She didn't mean to make you angry okay? You said you didn't want to hurt anyone any more, remember?" Yashamaru stood up and touched my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down.

"Fine. I won't kill you, yet." I let go of her hand, "Yashamaru, take me back to my room."

"Gomen, He doesn't like it when people touch him."

--

"Oyasuminasai, Gaara-kun." Yashamaru waved.

"Hn."

Damn that girl. Who the hell does she think she is? So far everybody that I've met in this institution is scared of me. Maybe she hasn't heard my story yet. I wonder what got her in here...

**_"I've noticed that you're really playful around that man... Who is he?"_**

_"Don't interfere."_

_**"And that girl, why do you hate her so much."**_

_"Go away!"_

_**"As you wish, But this isn't the last you've heard of me, boy."** _

**SAKURA'S POV**

What's with him? It's not like he's the only one who has a history. Everyone here has a traumatizing experience. That's what made us crack. They all think we're insane.

They think _I'm_ insane, I'm not crazy. What if I'm the only one who's sane? How can you even tell if someone's sane or not? The whole concept of insanity is idiotic. Who are they to tell me that I'm crazy?

**_"Oh Sakura, You have always been so rebellious."_**

_"Inner?! I thought I got rid of you!"_

_**"I have always been here, in the corners of your mind. It was cruel of you to lock me away like that."**_

_"I only did it because I had no choice! You were out of control!"_

_**"There was once a time when he had fun together, don't you remember? Little Sakura..."**_

_"No stop! Please go away... G-go away... G-go a-away..."_

**_"Good night, Little Sakura..."_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Well! That was a pain to write! Gaara is very challenging. Sorry Temari fans! I killed her! **

**This is rated T for now. I'll probably edit it as the story progresses... **


End file.
